


Take a star from my sky

by Thegirlfulloffandoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: #Bobbyisagoodguy, #Boggie, #DarkacademiaBobby, #Julieandthephantoms, #Smartboggie, #Thegirlfulloffandoms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlfulloffandoms/pseuds/Thegirlfulloffandoms
Summary: Reggie is mathematically smart but doesn't quite have the same way with words as his classmate Robert Wilson,the round glasses wearing,satchel carrying,nose in a book boy who Reggie has been gushing over for the past two years.What happens when the smarts are doubled and the boys are thrown together by English teacher Mr Jones.Swift words to one another or to the principal?that's for me to know and you my dear reader to find out.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little gem was born out of a discussion in a jatp server and i had to get it out on paper,i hope you'll will enjoy this little creative nook of my brain. Love you corner Gang you know who you legends are!

In high school Reggie was good at most things, he could recite the periodic table as if it was the back of his hand and do calculations as if he was made up of binary code and hundreds of wires and circuits, his brain whirring with joy at the sight of a telescope and the stars on his rooftop where his dad would usually set it up on the clearest winter nights.

When it came to numbers, equations, formulas and dates Reggie was a whizz, but when it came to elegant words, Shakespeare and stanzas, Reggie's brain seemed to lose all thought and fully short circuit, like any time he saw Bobby fix his hair or one of the other boys smirked in his direction. His bad skills of understanding poetry seemed to go hand in hand with his confusion concerning romantic attraction, if he attempted to act upon either it would be disastrous.

Robert Wilson, married to his many words, as he had been described in the past by many of his peers, living in his rounded glasses and a less than comfy looking forest green jumper, looking like the kind of boy, girls would write stories about, ones where he would save them with magic spells and make them swoon with poetry, the same dreams that Reggie seemed to have had ever since he locked eyes with him reading lord of the flies.

The universe seemed to believe they would be a perfect match, especially on a particular Wednesday in March when Reggie was called to stay behind after class, 'please just be me' he had muttered packing up his backpack, slowly turning his head to see Bobby Wilson still packing up his satchel with various books and his stationery that had neatly covered his space on one of the scuffed wooden tables only a few moments before, 'Okay maybe he's just delayed packing up' Reggie continues to pack up his stuff when a simple few words rang through the air loud and clear as crystal that made him want to crawl and hide under the table.

'Oh Bobby I'll need to see you as well' 

This could only mean one thing: Study Buddies, Reggie knew he was doing alright in English, enough to coast along to not have to be tutored by another student, or at least he thought, worst of all why did it have to be Bobby, the boy who made his heart go boom and his brain want to blurt out everything at rapid speed to him as if he was being spun in a hydron collider.

'Reginald?' 'Oh sorry' He quickly hurried to Mr Jones' desk and stood before it beside Bobby who he only noticed at that moment was an inch or so shorter than him, looking down at the floor and clasping his hands behind him to prevent him fiddling.

'Reginald, I am sure you know our star pupil Robert Wilson, I have concluded that you may need some assistance for the next poetry assignment that was discussed in the lesson today' Mr Jones spoke with a proud tone whenever Robert was in the conversation, his poetry slam champion three years in a row of course he was.

'Sir' Bobby stepped forward a little just as Reggie opened his mouth to speak, 'are you sure about this?' he asked pushing up his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, his fingers carefully caressing the frames, 'i have clubs and of course other assign-' 

'Nonsense! I have already informed both your teachers of this arrangement, and all have agreed on it with me, and of course, if it is extra credit I will gladly give it if that is your Issue Mr Wilson' Mr Jones cut him off quite abruptly, as was his nature much of the time as a teacher, earning a signature sigh of understanding from Bobby who knew that noise too well.

'Why don't we get a say in this?' Reggie began to protest before he felt a hand on his shoulder causing his body to completely freeze and go into inner Reggie panic mode, he looked up to see bobby facing him and he felt his face become a little flushed, a peachy blush dusting his cheeks.

'i hope you both gain some valuable insight from this experience' Mr jones nods towards them smiling and then leaving the room as if in a rush.

'I wonder where he is off to' Bobby speaks finally lifting his hand from Reggie's shoulder, as calm as he had been previously, and walking over to drape his satchel carefully over his shoulder leaving Reggie still stood by the desk before calling his name again.

'Reginald? you alright dude?' Bobby spoke turning back towards him, 'Oh yeah I'm fine as-i mean I'm fine, totally fine' is Reggie's response, a little giggle slipping out as he awkwardly rubs a hand over the back of his neck still blushing pink.

'Well, that's good, glad to know my partner hasn't completely lost his mind before we even start studying' Bobby laughs at the reaction heading towards the door before turning around.

'Meet me in the central library at 10:30 am Saturday yeah?'

'Totally!' 

'see you then buttercup!' 

Oh, this was going to go horribly wrong or very beautifully right.  
hopefully, it was option 2.


	2. study my heart and soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'you don't know what a stanza is, but can track the stars by their position in the sky how the hell?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all before we get into the chapter i just want to say thank you so much for the supprot on this book so far! i'm kinda speechless at how well it's gone down and i can't wait to see where it goes.
> 
> Shout out to the corner gang for being legends and inspiring me to keep writing this beyond just a simple one shot.

He wished he had got his phone number before agreeing to the study date, it would have made this whole ordeal a lot easier, he found the library easily enough since he had passed by it and visited it more times than he could count on one hand with either one of his parents for various playgroups and things growing up, it was more the fact that he was stood outside it's looming wooden doors shivering from his not so decent jacket for the day not sure whether to head inside or wait outside in the cold for Bobby in case he wasn't there yet.

After what felt like hours of fidgeting, pacing up and down the white stone steps of the entrance and checking the time on his phone, to make sure he hadn't arrived too early or too late, he finally saw the familiar parted raven hair and dark jacket of none other than Bobby Wilson, who, as usual, had his brown leather satchel draped across his shoulder, with the addition of what looked like a tray of coffee cups... had Bobby bought him a coffee? could this boy get any sweeter? only time could tell on that one.

'You said 10:30 it's like 10:35' Reggie looked at him unimpressed not at all pleased to have been dragged out of bed to go and study, nevermind just having to wake up before his parents shouted the word lunch up the stairs at noon. "coffee is a good way to kick start the brain into action! I thought you may be thankful for one since it's so early in the morning, apologies for my lateness Reginald' Bobby responds handing him one of the pinkish-red costa coffee cups from the tray before sipping from his cup as they walk into the building, smiling a little seeing Reggie go a little pink at the use of his full name.

'you are so painfully polite you know that?' Reggie gives shoots him a look before sipping his drink almost burning his mouth 'AH HOT!'   
'and you are painfully unobservant' Bobby looks amused, stirring his drink with the lid in his hand against the side of the cup, 'For someone who's good at science you really don't remember much of it, do you? the heat will burn your mouth because it's hot ' he gives a little chuckle as a response to the glare that seemed to have crept onto Reggie's face as they talked now heading through the dim-lit main hall of the library, past grizzly looking pictures of writers and artists who looked as if they had all witnessed the same boring high school production of Shakespeare's Macbeth, but minus the death (the whole damn play is about death). 

'so much for polite before 10:35' Reggie glares before blowing carefully on his mug and taking a careful sip, a look of surprise replacing the glare that had been there a second or so before, Bobby must have been able to read minds speaking before Reggie could get his words out, his mind full panic over the gesture, 'I did think about caramel syrup but chocolate seems to be more your thing ' Bobby does a weird little wave with his hand making Reggie almost choke on his drink with laughter.

'Please never do that again' he says with a wide smile on his face, making Bobby's cheeks flush a little pink, 'that laugh is like an angel singing why would I want to avoid it' he giggles back a little as they walk finally arriving downstairs in the study area, located between two huge bookshelves of classic and contemporary poetry, Keats, Shelley and of course Shakespeare intertwined with the works of Nelson and Bernard.

Reggie just shakes off the comment as he sits down, pulling out a fairly graffitied blue folder and placing it on the wooden table with a slightly dogeared poetry anthology making Bobby tense up, words were a gift of wonder, not a simple bound book of phrases as Reggie seemed to think.

'What have you got in your coffee then Mr books are the eye to the soul?' Reggie asks him sitting cross-legged on a plastic seat opposite him, following Bobby's stare up from Reggie's slightly 'adapted' books, 'Oh Hazelnut, I'm a simple man, nothing too crazy' Bobby shrugs blushing pink again hoping he can pass it off as his coffee being really hot later on quickly ducking down to unpack his bag of the books and the stationery he had packed for the study session, being organised as always.

'Simple? Robert, you are the most complex person I've ever met, for a boy who spends half his time reading and writing, you are a closed book and a half' Reggie sits back putting his feet up on the table, just in time for bobby to pop his head back up.

'this is going to be a long day' Bobby sighs in response, opening up his notebook and beginning to scribble something down.  
'Sure is Bobby Boy'

so much for simple beginnings hm?


End file.
